1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle battery holder assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle battery holder assembly having a seal structure to protect electric terminals.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle shifter and derailleur system(s).
Specifically many bicycles are now provided with electrically powered shifter and derailleur systems. Such systems require electricity from a power source, such as a rear wheel hub generator and/or a battery. A problem associated with the use of a battery to provide power for electrically powered shifter systems and lighting systems is that bicycles are exposed to a variety of weather conditions, such as rain, wind and snow. Further road contamination such as dust, mud and other debris can contaminate and cause degradation and/or corrosion of electrical components, such as battery terminals.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved battery holder assembly that prevents such contaminants and weather conditions from harming sensitive electrical components. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.